


The Dotted Line

by Unfinished Business (Penjamin24seven365)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, David is not stupid, Parent-Child Relationship, Social Worker David, dadvid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Unfinished%20Business
Summary: After meeting Max's parents at the end of Camp, David sends them back home with nothing more then a copied document that says: fuck you Max is mine now!





	The Dotted Line

**Author's Note:**

> Daft ends tomorrow i need to save it... sorry it's not complete

_**DAFT ENDS TOMORROW I NEED TO SAVE IT ...SORRY IT"S NOT COMPLETE** _

 

 

 

"so how  _did_ you get David as a dad?" Nikki asked once they found some seats a little away from their parents. 

The 3 of them Nikki, Neil, and Max were in a King's Meat* for what David called a play date.

#

_'We're hanging out, it's not a fucking play date David. we're not 5!'_

_'Language!'_

#

"Because he's smarter and craftier than we ever gave him credit for." Max said lowly as he started ripping his burger apart to make sure they got his order right and, Lo and behold, there were pickles. "Well someone's not good at there job." He commented as he picked the off. It looked like they added extra pickles just to fuck with him.

"W-what do you mean David's not smart, I mean even space kid is smarter then him." Neil countered.

"Yeah, we ran circles around him and outsmarted him at every turn." Nikki said as she reached over taking Max's pickles.

"You guys weren't there." Max said around a bite of burger. Nikki and Neil leans in ready to hear what happened, knowing Max was involved this was bound to be a fun story. 

#

_"Don't worry max I'm sure they just ran into traffic._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so after re-watching Annie (the good Annie, The red headed Annie) Matilda and The Little Princesses (fuck Hollywood if the try to remake these two) I couldn't help but realize just how easy it was to adopt or claim a kid thanks to movie magic. Like jeez in even Harry Potter, Hagrid rummages through a house and takes a baby and skips off to the Muggle world and both governments are like yeah okay. This just leads me to believe that Harry is undocumented as fuck in the Muggle world.
> 
> Anyways I decided to use some of that movie magic to write this because all the fuckin hoops you have to jump through, papers you have to sign and trainings and meetings you have to go to, is no fucking walk in the park when you want to adopt a kid.
> 
> So a little change in character here and there as movie magic goes and poof David gets to be Max's Dad.
> 
> Eh I also added a couple of character developments because when in Hollywood everyone gets there very own tragedy.
> 
> Edit: OMGOSH I just saw the new Halloween episode I don't really care for jasper as much as everyone else but space kid oh my God my sweet cinnamon bun space kid got himself a second episode and once again his butt get sick and no one cares like damn even David was like yeah okay it'll be fine.
> 
>  *King's Meat is made up and is the equivalent to a Burger King.


End file.
